


Everybody Wants to Rule The World

by KiriJones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Ned, Bamf Robert, Gen, House Baratheon, House Stark, The North remembers, and in case you did not figure it out I really do not like Lyanna, or Rhaegar, pretty much a crack fic, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world exists where Lyanna Stark manages to get her supposed freedom but loses so much more than she gains(including the love of her family, her places amongst the Starks, and her direwolf that abandoned her the moment she let Rhaegar touch her).</p><p>Where Rhargar the Fool has alienated much of Westeros and rebellion is brewing on the horizon.</p><p>Where Brandon the Burnt rules the North biding his time for revenge and justice.</p><p>Where Robert Baratheon travels Essos in a comapny of sellswords led by the man he followed to the edge of the world and back. Armed with his warhammer he is ripe for battle and blood.</p><p>Where Eddard Stark became a Kingslayer to save his father and brother resulting in his exile to the East.</p><p>Let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to Rule The World

The actions of King Rhaegar the Fool, as the nobles and small folk so fondly call him both behind his back and to his face, have reverberated for the past decade in the land of Westeros. His two queens often at odds with the majority of the Houses of the land backing Queen Elia the Strong; while Queen Lyanna of the Whores is the laughing stock of the courts making the already cesspool of Kings Landing rife with conflict and a power struggle between the Kings second, favoured wife and the first beloved by the people. 

Brandon the burnt Stark rules the North with an iron fist with his wife Catelyn at his side. Their five children the pride and joy of their lives as the Watch mans the Wall, now fully manned due to the generous dowry so graciously provided by the Crown.

Rumours reach the shores of Westeros of two sellswords in Essos whose skill is matched only by their infamy and fame. One is Robert Baratheon, who wields his Warhammer like a toy and is surrounded by his bastards that he loves almost as much as he loves whore and booze. Robert the Dread cares for only a handful of things in life; his women, the glory and rush of battle, booze, and Eddard Stark; the man the one time Lord of Storms End followed to the edge of the world and back with no other question on his lips aside from what kind of wine would be provided.

Eddard Stark, slayer of the Mad King and the Quiet Wolf, known for his brutal methods and the skill with which he yields the sword of his house called Ice. Known for his quiet and cold demeanour that is unleashed in battle and has painted fields red with blood when they stand in the way of himself and his chosen goals. His wife, Ashara Stark, once of House Dayne and the beloved spouse of a man who helped him to kill and king and wound her own brother with not a hint of regret in her features when she opened the door to his cell and snuck out of Kings Landing with him and Robert with the wind at their backs and the Crown at their heels. The mother of his beloved daughter, Sarra, born with the eyes of her mother and the look of House Stark. 

The Quiet Wolf, armed with his direwolf Winter, and his band of sellswords, man up of Northernmen that followed him to Essos in exile as well as Skagosi who decided to follow the fierce man who fled to their shores and killed all who tried to harm any under his protection. Of a handful of Dothraki, among them a young man named Drogo loyal only to Ned Stark after a battle that left most of his family dead where his life was spared by the Wolf. Of Jamie Lannister who tracked Stark down to Essos and swore his loyalty to try and regain some sense on honor after obeying the brutal orders of the Mad King.

All know of the folly of the King and his second Queen. Ten years have passed since their ascension to the throne. The board is set. The pieces are moving. The game of thrones has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by my immese dislike of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar. No offense to anyone who likes her but if R+L=J and it was a case of love so twisted and so selfish in my opinion. and Rhaegar just sounds like a loon with obsessions of prophecies, etc. So this is my attempt to remedy and to write about a BAMF Ned.  
> R & R!!!!!


End file.
